


Be My Empress?

by thebadgerclan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebadgerclan/pseuds/thebadgerclan
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day!  Just a little thing I wrote of Kylo being cute.  Hope you enjoy! :D <3
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Be My Empress?

You woke with Kylo’s strong arms wrapped around your waist, your face pressed into his neck. You sighed. The bridge of the Finalizer was so cold, and you were so warm wrapped in the blankets. 

You were a high ranking general in the First Order, a position you’d worked so hard to secure. Kylo had taken an interest in you when he was still Commander. It hadn’t seemed his strong suit, but he wooed you with dinners, presents, and affections. But he was still afraid. Snoke could easily use you against him if he discovered you. So Kylo kept you a secret. The day he killed his master and took the throne was the day he stopped hiding your relationship. He had you on his arm at every event. 

Tonight would be the night. The night he made you his forever. He had it all planned out. He woke you with a kiss on your forehead. “Good morning my love.” You smiled. “Good morning Supreme Leader.” He loved it when you called him that, reminded him of all he’s fought for. “Happy Valentine’s Day,” he hugged you closer to him. “Thank you love, I wish I didn’t have to work.” “Well,” he mused. “No,” you stopped him. “Kylo I know exactly what you’ll say, but I do like working.” You stood and began to dress. “I’ll see you later. I love you.” You kissed him and left. Now his plan could begin. 

*****

Work was like any other day, overseeing troop movement, signing off on various things. After your shift, you were more than happy to return to you and Kylo’s shared quarters. You open the door and find rose petals covering every surface. You gasped and noticed a trail. Following it, you were led to your bedroom. 

Once you entered, you saw Kylo standing near the window. “Kylo?” You asked. “What is all this?” He walked forward and took your hands. “Y//N, my sweet, beautiful, perfect Y/N. You have made me happier than any man in the galaxy. You managed to fix a broken man, bring light into my cold, dark life. I will never be able to thank you in enough words.” Tears began to fall from your face as Kylo dropped to one knew before you. 

He presented a ring with a silver band, laid with 4 diamonds on each side of the gem. You soon realized what that gem was, a fragment of his kyber crystal. Shaped and polished, it hardly resembled its larger counterpart, but you could feel the Force radiating from it. 

“Y/N,” he took your hand once more. “Will you become my empress, rule by my side? Will you marry me?” You sniffled, the tears falling freely. “Kylo, of course I will! Yes, yes I I’ll marry you!” You crouch to join him on the floor and he pulls you into his lap. “I love you so much, Y/N, my empress.” He slides the ring into your finger, and you hold your hand to the light to admire it. “It’s beautiful.” “You like it?” “I love it, I love ~you~,” you lean to kiss him. 

*****

That night, you lay on the bed, rose petals being left to be cleaned in the morning. You stare at your ring in the dim light. “How did you take this from your saber without breaking anything?” Kylo chuckles. “If I’m being honest, Luke taught me. It could be used as an energy source as an emergency, but I think an engagement ring works too.” You laugh with him. “I think it does to.” Kylo kissed your head. “It’s late, sleep, my empress, I love you.” “And I love you.”


End file.
